Puedo oirlo
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Hablo pero nadie oye, hasta que me cruzo con alguien que lo hace sin tener que abrir la boca siquiera. Sarumi. Enjoy!


_¡Pequeño escrito!_

 _No es porque yo lo haya deseado, mi alma por si sola lo ha decidido... Sarumi para ti y para mi en un "lo que sea pero tiene romance"_

 _La historia es de mi cerebro, los personajes son de los "fantásticos y yaoistas" tipos de Go hands._

 _Espero que os guste y..._

 _¡Hasta otra!_

* * *

Desaparece cuando lo nombras.

Mi voz nunca ha sido escuchada por nadie sin embargo pueden oír mis quejas, mis palabras y mis oraciones, también pudiendo leer los informes que redacto y los casos que expongo frente todo el mundo en las reuniones.

Entonces, ¿Cómo es posible que nunca mi voz haya sido escuchada?

Porque jamás he hablado en serio… Y jamás nadie se ha parado para escucharme.

Porque a nadie no le ha importado nunca verme a los ojos, y ver que, lo que es reflejado en ellos, no es lo que mi boca está escupiendo.

-No me importa.-Sin ganas de aguantar al tedioso Rey y su tan bien planeada quedada para contar chistes y otras actividades de ocio, o sea, puzzles sin descanso, a ninguno de sus estúpidos seguidores se les permitirá pegar ojo.

-Vamos Fushimi-san, no seas así.-Como si quisiera escucharle, me tomo mi tiempo para que me oiga chasquear la lengua y me vea cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Respirando el aire húmedo tras unas horas de lluvia me dirijo a ningún lugar, con el cielo nublado no debo preocuparme por quemarme con el puñetero sol.

La plaza del centro, donde siempre está repleta de niños chillones, aparece en frente mío como un enorme charco de lluvia. Pasando por su lado caminando despacio y oyendo el chapoteo que provoco, puedo ver mis pantalones reflejados en el agua, si avanzo más hacia delante veo mis brazos cruzados. No deseo seguir pero…

Al volver a mirar, después de haber cerrados los ojos, veo allí a una persona al revés, alguien se está mirando reflejado al otro extremo, justo en frente.

Al verme parece sorprendido, me mira como si estuviera contemplando algo maravilloso.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-Transcurren unos segundos y no parece haberme oído. -Piérdete.-Añadiendo un chasqueo de lengua y le vuelvo a mirar, está enarcando una ceja y sonriendo altanero.

-No te oigo.-Dice cruzando por encima del charco borrando el reflejo. -No estas hablando.-El pelirrojo, porque recién miro su pelo y no sus brillantes ojos, suelta una risita. -¿O es que nunca lo has hecho?-Me comienzo a plantear si tiene razón, estoy tratando de decir algo pero solo lo oigo en mi cabeza, mi voz no sale.

Siempre he hablado pero en realidad nunca he oído mi voz.

-Quisiera saber tu nombre…-Se posa a mi lado y me mira usando el reflejo. -Realmente el color es bonito…-Se agacha de cuclillas y toca el agua de lluvia con la punta de los dedos. Al hacerlo la frase " Piérdete " sale de ella. -Así que era eso lo que farfullabas…-No quiero seguir oyéndolo pero no puedo hablar. ¿Porque?-

-¿Porque no puedo oírme?-Y si lo he hecho, veo al pelirrojo sonreír.

-¿Nunca te relajas verdad?-Se levanta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. -Todos estamos llenos de algo, de lo que uno quiere, lo dejamos ver con nuestras verdaderas palabras. No lo tengo muy bien entendido pero… Estas salen de tu verdadero tú. -

-Fascinante…-Y siguen escapándose sin tener yo que mover la boca, pero él lo hace. -¿Como tu…?-Es más bajo que yo y me ha tomado de las manos sin permiso.

-Porque yo siempre voy con la verdad por delante.-Añade mientras intercala sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Que diablos crees que haces?-Enarca la ceja de nuevo y señala el charco, allí estamos ambos quietos sin tan siquiera mirarnos.

-Ayudarte.-Completa mientras se acerca más y más, sin previo aviso me envuelve en un abrazo y al ser más bajo queda con la cabeza en mi pecho. -Dime tu nombre al menos. -Dudo pero, piense lo que piense, saldrá.

-Fushimi Saruhiko.-Se separa y se aleja unos pasos, un escalofrío me recorre desde los brazos hasta las mejillas y me pone la piel de gallina.

-Hola Saruhiko, soy Yata Misaki.-Habla desde el otro lado del charco al acabar de observarme.

-¿Qué?-Estaba más cerca, estaba justo aquí delante.

-¿Estás bien colega?-Como si lo antes, todo eso, no hubiera pasado.

Me paro a mirarlo por un largo rato, está tan cerca que puedo saber que ha estado en un bar porque huele a rayos.

-Espero que no hagas todo eso con todo el mundo…-Por alguna razón imaginármelo hacer eso con cualquiera me da mucha rabia, que fresco.

-¿Hacer qué?-Se hace el desentendido o solo… Vale, ya lo dejo.

 _-Gracias._ -Pero ese no he sido yo, aunque si es mi voz.

- _Por fin alguien pudo oírte…_ -La voz de Misaki. - _Ahora ya cuando te nombre no vas a desaparecer. Ahora podrás dejar claro que ahí estás._

 _Ahora ya alguien que se para para escuchar a ese tú, aunque realmente no estés hablando.-_

-¿Te gustaría venir a Homra? Es el bar donde vivo.-Dice Misaki girándose para mirarme.

-¿Lleno de locos como tu?-Pero Misaki sabe que he dicho: - _Si por favor, así podré odiar a más personas.-_

-¿En serio me puedes oír?-El pelirrojo se acerca y me quita las gafas, veo una mancha colorida y baja, sobretodo baja.

-Que tontería… Lo hago incluso cuando no abres la boca.-No se si reírme o pellizcarle la cara de idiota que seguro trae consigo, opto por robarle mis gafas de las manos.

-¿Porque?-Al verle de nuevo él me mira extrañado.

-Porque desde que te he visto lo he querido.-Y enrojece por su propio comentario. -Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.-

Ir a un bar y expresar mi inconformidad, pero a unas mesas, lo quiera o no, está la única persona que quiere oírme hablar, y me ha prometido que, diga lo que diga, siempre parará en medio de su camino para acompañarme y hablar conmigo.

Lo ha hecho porque lo he oído.

* * *

 _Adioooooooos~_


End file.
